Temptation Waits
by Ariala
Summary: Brock and Misty share something they can't have...
1. Chapter 1

Temptation Waits  
  
---  
  
The three walked onwards. Moving down a straight trail, dried grass and bushes on both sides. Ash had just defeated a Gym Leader, and was feeling rather proud of himself. It had been a difficult victory, and Ash, being occupied by marveling at his Gym Badge along with Pikachu, took little notice of the tension between Brock and Misty. In fact, he hadn't even noticed that not a word had come between them since yesterday.   
  
Brock quickly glanced over at Misty; her pouted lips and narrowed eyes brought an unwanted shame on him. Misty obviously didn't approve of what he had done, but she didn't know that it wasn't a spur of the moment reaction, it's lasted too long for it to be that. He looked at the dust below him, kicking it with his feet. The smell in the warm air was drifting everywhere, reminding him of the night that had passed by, bringing another day. Yet, it seemed to remain with him, in his mind. He couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious, just imaging what she thought of him. He hadn't brought regret into any of this, because he just didn't want to.   
  
"Ash," Misty said, looking straight ahead. "Where are we staying tonight?" She asked curiously. Ash turned his head slightly, barely paying attention.   
  
"Oh, same place as last night." He stated, Pikachu frolicking around his shoulder. Misty bowed her head, and bit her lower lip. The same place, she couldn't bare going back there. This day alone had lasted painfully long, with both Brock, and Ash beside her. She couldn't talk to Brock, and he wasn't talking to her either. He assumed she was in a silent rage of what had happened. But, she didn't want to be giving him the cold shoulder, it was something else that made her angry. So every time he looked at her, she looked away.   
  
They reached the hotel by late afternoon. The sun was blazing at its brightest, hovering high above the clouds. The three sighed with relief as they entered the cooled lobby of the hotel.   
  
"You have the key Brock?" Ash asked, walking with a happy beat towards the elevator. Brock held up the key in front of Ash's face, and taking hold of them, Ash dropped them into his coat pocket. They all walked into the small square shape elevator. They swayed in silence, as they felt themselves being raised higher above. After passing a few floors, the carriage came to a gradual halt. The door in front of them slid open, revealing an attractive young woman, who awkwardly stood among in them.   
  
"Afternoon M-Miss," Brock squeaked nervously, his cheeks growing a rosy colour. Misty stood behind, and rolled her eyes, feeling tiresome of Brock's behavior. Ash grinned inwardly, always finding this amusing-- especially as he was in a good mood. Brock's eyes followed after her, as she left them a moment later.   
  
"Get a good enough look?" Ash said joking. "You're just lucky Misty didn't pull you away I guess." Ash started to laugh irritatingly along with Pikachu, who cried out happily, taking on the cheerful characteristics of its trainer. A tense silence was set between Brock and Misty, who were facing opposite directions. Ash's laughter died down, and he sighed happily. "Well, looks like we're here." He called out proceeding out of the elevator.   
  
"Wait," Misty said slipping out ahead of them. She leant forward and slid her hand into Ash's pocket, taking the keys. "You have to take your Pokémon to the centre Ash, I can stay here." She offered.   
  
"Ok," Ash said slowly, still dazed by her quick actions. "I guess my Pokémon will be pretty worn out." He looked down to the Pokéballs clatched on to his belt, and then looked up to Brock. "You coming Brock?" He asked. Brock hesitated with his words, looking downwards.  
  
"No, I'll stay here too," He mumbled. Ash shrugged his shoulders and stood back into the elevator.  
  
"I'll be right back, See ya guys!" The door shut tightly, and Ash disappeared behind it. Brock raised his head to see Misty looking at him, displeased. She turned around in a huff, walking briskly ahead of Brock. He followed behind her, having to stop the door with his foot, when she attempted to slam it shut in his face. He pulled the door open further, becoming annoyed with her attitude.  
  
"Misty, cool it, will ya?" He protested, watching with angry eyes as she walked across the room. She held her head high, as she retreated into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. "Fine." He said quietly. He then averted his eyes to the only window in the room, forcing a smile. There was the balcony, unmisted behind the crystal clear glass. It looked different in daylight. The Sun gleaming on the metallic bars, the light settling like watercolours into everything. He walked closer to the window, and turned the handle, pushing open the large pane of glass and stepping outside onto the platform. You could see the whole town from this position, it was a long drop to the ground, and it all looked amazing. But even now --a beautiful summer's day-- was far surpassed by last night, he thought grinning. The illumines lights glowing from every house and street, like stars in the otherwise dark and dreary city. With that, there was no need for moonlight. He leant against a support bar and looked around him. He imagined their two figures, sitting out here again. He began to feel a sense of regret, remembering. Nothing was worth this, he couldn't even speak to her. He decided what he wanted to do, and swallowed down nervously, leaving the balcony. He made his way to Misty's room, and knocked on her door. "Misty, can you come out here?" He asked through the door.  
  
"What do you want?" She snapped at him.   
  
"Just come out," He asked again.   
  
"Tell me what you want." She said firmly. Brock took a breath and leant in closer against the door for support.   
  
"I'm sorry," He said, his voice softening. As he pressed his ear against the wooden surface inadvertently, he heard Misty moving around in the room.  
  
"About what?" She asked, still sounding angry.  
  
"Misty, you've been mad at me all day because of it, you know what I'm talking about." He said. Misty was silent, not having an immediate reply for him.  
  
"I don't care if you're sorry Brock," She said a few moments later, feeling frustrated. She sighed and leant against the door. "I-I just wanna know, w-why," She asked, barely audible. Brock slumped downwards, and sat at the bottom of her door.   
  
"I don't know." He said, feeling quite discomposed at this moment. His eyes looked around him, and settled on the window. "I suppose, well," Brock stopped and thought ahead. "It was, well, it was just a spur of the moment thing I guess, I'm sorry I did that." He looked down, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He never hated anything as much as denying the truth. Suddenly, his hard support from behind moved away, and he fell to the ground. He looked up, and saw Misty looking down on him.  
  
"Brock, I-" She glanced away from him, and moved past him into the main room. "I'm sorry for getting so angry, but it's just that-" She fidgeted with her hands, while pacing around in wide distorted circles. She looked to Brock, who was looking directly at her, from his now raised position on the ground. He waited eagerly for her to continue. The two jumped when a knock came on the door, and it flung open.  
  
"Hey you guys, you left the door open." Ash said bursting in. "Pokémon centre was closed for the day, something about a shortage of Nurses or something, I don't know." Ash walked past Misty and collapsed onto the coach, followed by Pikachu. After resting his arms behind his head, Ash looked around him at his companions. "Hey, what's wrong?" He said looking between the distraught girl standing in the middle of floor, and Brock lying on the ground.  
  
"Nothing." They said simultaneously.   
  
"Well, I'm hungry." Ash declared. "How about some cooking, Brock?" He asked his talented friend from across the room. Brock got himself up from the floor, brushing the dust from his clothes.   
  
"I don't feel like cooking," Brock said solemnly. Ash narrowed his eyes in confusion, and looked to Misty for answers.   
  
"Ah, we can always order something from room service Ash." Misty suggested, before Ash started asking questions. Ash beamed and jumped for the telephone. Beginning to list down the foods he desired, while Misty retreated once again to her room. Leaving Brock to sit with Ash.  
  
"Mmm, this is great food, isn't it?" Ash mumbled, chewing contently. Ash had ordered a stack of food, and now he and Brock were eating in the main room, while Misty assured them she wasn't hungry. Brock took a sip from his can of carbonated juice.   
  
"Yeah, nice enough." He said half-heartedly, tipping his can from side to side, hearing the liquid within flow. Ash swallowed his food quickly and tried to acquire Brock's attention.  
  
"Where are we going tomorrow?" He asked excitedly. "Any Gyms near here?" Brock put his can down and sat up stretching.  
  
"I don't know Ash, I'll take a look at the map tomorrow." Brock said walking tiredly away. "Night." He waved his hand at Ash and closed the bedroom door behind him. Ash frowned.  
  
"Is it just me, who is every one in a bad mood today," Ash said, digging into his box of noodles. "Eh Pikachu?" Pikachu piped up from between nibbling to answer its trainer. "They were alright last night, out on the balcony for ages." He stated. "Now they're barely talking." He sighed. "Well, we better hit the hay aswell Pikachu, I'm sure we'll be doing a lot of walking tomorrow." Pikachu agreed, jumping down quickly after its trainer, into the room Ash was sharing with Brock.  
  
Brock turned in his bed, the time just wouldn't pass when Ash was snoring. The digital clock beside him seemed to be going backwards. The room was so hot and stuffy, he could barely breath. Without making as much noise as Ash was anyway. He grabbed his pillow and dragged his covers off his bed, walking into the main room. If he was going to get some sleep, the coach was the place to do it. He threw his facilities down and looked to the window. Now it was dark, now it was beautiful. Maybe just a moment, he thought edging closer towards it. Suddenly, his eyes saw something, his stomach seemed to contract as he saw someone out there. He made his way out and saw Misty leaning against the bars, gazing outwards.  
  
"Misty." Brock said, catching her attention. She twisted herself half around, and looked him up and down.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, turning her head back around. Brock walked up beside her, and placed his hand on the bar, staring around him. Even with his light flimsy cotton T-shirt and boxer shorts, the outside wasn't threatening his skin. The warm air surrounded them, emitting a breeze every so often.   
  
"I couldn't sleep." He stated.   
  
"Ash snoring again?" Misty asked, a small grin coming to her face. Brock laughed and nodded his head.  
  
"Of course." He answered, as they laughed quietly. Misty tilted backwards, holding onto the bar in front of her.   
  
"I can't believe Ash has only one more badges to get," Misty said excitedly, bringing a tone of slight astonishment into her voice. Brock hummed in agreement.   
  
"Yeah." Brock said finalising the conversation. Misty retracted herself and starting staring outwards again, along with Brock. Both thinking the same thing to themselves. Brock suddenly turned his head to Misty. "What were you going to say earlier on?" He asked her seriously. Misty turned her head to his in stiff movements, smiling nervously.   
  
"W-what are you talking about?" She asked effectively, secretly surprised that he had remembered. Brock raised his eyebrow letting her know he wanted the truth. She turned around quickly and tilted herself back again. "Look Brock, we can just forget about it, Ok?" She said quickly. "I really, don't mind," Brock watched silently as she swayed herself back and forth, looking nervous. He felt something tingling in his mind, and he watched his hand move out to take hers. She stopped swaying, and stood steadily on the ground, looking at Brock's hand clasped around her own in bewilderment.   
  
"Brock!" She growled, pulling her hand away from his. She moved away, turning her back to him. "I-I thought you were sorry," She spluttered out in frustration. "What are you doing?!"   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Brock questioned her angrily, feeling a little hurt. Misty stood back and faced him, freezing her expression in shock.   
  
"What's wrong with -me-?" She asked slowly shaking her head. "You're the one who kissed me, and tried to hold my hand!" She remained still, in a leant forward position; like a teacher scorning its student. Brock stood motionless, Looking at her attentively. She turned back around and paced the small area of the balcony, before moving towards the window. Brock watched her begin to climb inside in a dazed trance. "I-I'm going inside." She muttered.   
  
"I guess Ash would have had a better chance, eh?" Brock called out, snapping from his trance. Misty stopped, half way in. She returned onto the balcony, and walked over to face him.  
  
"Don't say that." She said bitterly.   
  
"What else can I say," Brock said turning away from her. "Other than the truth." He leaned against the bar once again and looked down. It didn't seem to glow as delightfully now.   
  
"Brock, it doesn't even matter what you think is true right now." She said, moving around to his side. "This," She said fluttering her fingers between Brock herself. "It just, just, can't be." Brock narrowed his eyes in confusion at her.   
  
"Why?" He asked innocently. Misty's face softened for once in a long time. She silently bowed her head, and then raised it up high, stretching up to kiss Brock on the cheek.   
  
"Night Brock." She said smiling sadly, before leaving the balcony. Brock wanted to bring his hand up, and touch the spot her lips has touched his skin, but her harsh words had dawned on him. They became a clear picture, all to unbelievable, and painful.   
  
  
---  
  
Hello. Welcome back. Like it? I'm just hoping that it made sense. A lot of my fanfiction doesn't ^_^; Anyway... all flames welcome! Please submit more than 2 words though, I like to have more than; 'YOU SUCK!!' to laugh at. Thank you.  



	2. Chapter 2

Temptation Waits - Chapter 2  
  
Author's note; This is the second chapter of 'Temptation Waits' I think you'll like a little better. I tried to give Brock a little joy ^_^  
  
---  
  
The morning was cruel to Brock. From his uncomfortable sleeping position on the couch, the sun's rays tortured his sensitive eyes. He brought up his right arm and blocked it with his hand. This would have to do, until he managed to get up. He saw that it was scorching outside, just like yesterday. His first thoughts were of the others, and he traveled into the bedroom Ash was occupying.  
  
"Ash?" Brock looked at the lump of sheets on his friend's bed. He must be underneath them somewhere, Brock thought, and he pulled them off in one swift motion.   
  
"Agh, Brock!" Ash moaned, curling himself into a tight ball. Brock moved quickly around the room, gathering his possessions and neatly packing them into his large backpack.   
  
"Come on, the early bird catches the worm, remember?" He said laughing, as he collected Ash's clothing from the floor and tossed them at him. Ash grumbled, and Brock flew from the room, placing himself behind the counter. He began moving around, collecting ingredients and preparing the small table they shared with utensils. Misty's door opened when Brock was stirring a mixture. She entered slowly, wiping her eyes and pulling her suspenders up over her arms casually.   
  
"Hey." She said, before taking a seat at the table. Brock continued cracking eggs carefully, and perfectly splitting the shell in two.   
  
"Hey." He said nonchalantly, watching the yolk drop into the mixture. Misty smiled weakly inwardly, understanding Brock's behavior towards her. She had been praying last night that this would all blow over. She was so unsure about that kiss, it was so sudden, so unexpected. She had hated him for it, showing her everything she didn't want to see. If things were different, she might have kissed him back. She looked thoughtfully towards Brock, until Ash joined them in the room.  
  
"Food ready?" Ash murmured sleepily taking a seat beside Misty.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be ready soon." Brock informed Ash. He glared at her, watching her lean her elbows on the surface of the table. It was going to be a long day.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is a private match." A man stood between the Gym entrance and Brock and Misty. Ash had gone ahead, and was already inside. "No spectators allowed." He growled, and he stepped back, closing the door behind him.   
  
"Stupid Gym." Misty sniped, feeling infuriated and humiliated. Brock sighed, resisting anger. They had traveled all day to get here, and with these unbearably hot days casting themselves upon them, they had hoped to get inside. Not only to see Ash battle, but for comfort too. Now they were left outside, finding themselves alone together. Brock started to walk away from the entrance, across the side of the Gym. "Hey, where are you going?" Misty called out, noticing him leave her presence.  
  
"Shade." Brock called back simply, without turning. Misty walked calmly behind him. She followed him around the Gym, where the tall brick building served as a method of shade from the sun. Brock leaned against the wall looking at the ground silently, while Misty proceeded to lower herself to the ground. She crossed her legs like an Indian, and began plucking blades of grass from the soil. The moment was tense, neither had anything they would risk saying. Misty hated the silence, and tore through it with a conversation.   
  
"You think Ash is winning in there?" She asked, and looked to the Gym. Wishing she was inside. Brock shifted his foot and put his ear against the wall.   
  
"Doesn't sound like it." Brock joked bringing his ear back again. Misty smiled and picked a tiny daisy from the grass. She twirled it between her fingers and looked up at Brock.  
  
"You can sit down if you want." Misty offered, gently tipping her head to the ground in front of her. Brock looked to her and brought his foot down slowly. He sat down and wrapped his arms around his legs firmly. She fell down from her upright position, and lay on her side, resting her head on her arm. Brock grasped at his legs tightly. He saw her bare waist, and he looked at the yellow cotton gently touching against it. He bit his lip, and urged himself to look away. So he set his eyes on her face. She was holding the daisy out in front of her, looking weary. It was still there, that temptation, it hadn't left him at all. It lingered on, and waited until a moment like this. Every day would be like this, and he knew he just couldn't get enough of her. He looked away, feeling broken up inside. What could he do? He had tried kissing her, talking to her, even taking his conventional way towards girls. He didn't understand her. Misty's name suited her only too well, and he didn't like it. He looked directly at the wall in front of him, and spoke nervously.   
  
"Misty, I hate to bring this up again, but I just don't understand." He bowed his head down, feeling self-conscious. "You never told me why." He finished out weakly. He awaited her reaction, preparing himself for the fall.   
  
"Do I really need to." Misty said lowly. "I think we both know this can never happen- it's, just, wrong."   
  
"Wrong?" Brock exclaimed looking towards her in shock. Misty propped herself up further.  
  
"Not wrong, but just, strange, I mean, why do you like me?" Misty smirked at herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"   
  
"No, no," Brock moved forward, cutting her off. "I-I never thought I'd be telling you this, but, you're different." Brock said fiddling with his fingers. Misty furrowed her eyebrow at him. "I mean, I've never felt like this before," He said. "I can't stop thinking about you, and looking at you, and its killing me." He stopped, and took a deep breath after saying that.   
  
"If things we-" She began.  
  
"Misty," He interrupted firmly. "Please, just tell me how you feel." He told her. Misty raised herself up completely, finding Brock staring her in the face. She dropped her eyes timidly, and then raised them up again very slowly. She started moving her head closer to him, her hands on the grass behind her. She came just inches from him, and she stopped.  
  
"I can't." She uttered nervously, feeling her cheeks grow warm, accompanied by a rosy colour. She turned her head away, but Brock leant forward even further, and managed to touch the side of her lips with his. He pulled back slightly, and watched her turn her head toward him. They both felt it, and the space between them disappeared, as their lips touched. Brock lifted his arm, and rested it on her waist, feeling the softness of her skin with his fingers. Misty jumped, and pulled back and instinctively brought her hand to where he had put his. "Brock," She warned him giggling.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't resist your bare skin!" He joked, and Misty laughed further as he tickled her with his other hand.   
  
"Hey! You guys!" Brock and Misty perked up hearing a voice shout out to them. They looked behind them, seeing Ash waving his arm in the air in the distance. They looked down at Misty's waist, where her hand was on his. They got up briskly, their hands separating as they began walking towards Ash. "Look! I got a new badge!" Ash cried out ecstatically. He held it up in front of them, striking a pose.   
  
"Great work Ash." Brock said to him.   
  
"Pity we couldn't see you win." Misty added.  
  
"Yeah, it was the best battle ever, wasn't it Pikachu?" Ash said, looking down to his Pokémon. "What were you guys doing anyway?" Ash asked, turning around to walk. Brock and Misty exchanged a knowing grin.   
  
"Nothing." They said together.   
  
---  
  
Hell that was bad. Too sappy? I hate sappiness... Tell me if that sucked, cause I really can't tell anymore _  



End file.
